Tanabata: Lluvia de estrellas
by Malu-san
Summary: Ino y Sakura comparten departamento. Sakura invita a su enamorado por catorce de febrero. Pero Ino planea una especial bienvenida para aquel chico. InoSaku. AU.


¡He vuelto de la muerte! (?) Ahora con un Fic InoSaku, ojala sea de su agrado.

**Advertencia: Aparición de Sasuke, el vengador insaciable, están advertidos. OCC. AU. Insinuación SasuNaru.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero algún día yo tendré mi propio manga y dominare el mundo (?)**

**

* * *

**

Sakura se levanto sonriente, tal vez ese día antes no era tan especial, pero desde que tenia de novio a Uchiha Sasuke, el catorce de febrero se había vuelto especial para ella. Se levanto y fue hacia el baño, Ino estaba cepillándose los dientes.

Hace unas semanas que ella y su mejor amiga, Ino, vivían juntas en su departamento, pagando por mitades lo que correspondía del alquiler. Sakura la alojo cuando se entero de que a Ino le habían echado de su casa. Aunque la rubia nunca le dijo el porque.

-Buenos días, Ino -Saludo Sakura sonriente

-¿Hn? -Ino se percato de la presencia de Sakura a la vez que sonreía- Hola, Sakura. -Termino de lavarse los dientes y arreglarse el cabello.

-¿Vas a salir?

Ino asintió- Mi rutina de siempre. Ya sabes -Sonrió Ino antes de salir del baño, tomar las llaves e irse. Siempre salía a correr en una rutina diaria. Le hacia bien, podía pensar y disfrutar del paisaje.

Su celular vibro- ¿Sakura? Acabo de salir. Me recuerdas a mi padre llamándome a cada momento. -Escucho la risa de Sakura en el otro lado del teléfono.

-Lo siento. Me olvide de avisarte que hoy vendrá Sasuke-kun. Y estoy preparando chocolates así que me preguntaba si podrías venir a desayunar para presentártelo. -Ino miro hacia otro lado.

-Está bien, estaré allá dentro de un rato. Adiós. -Colgó y siguió corriendo, aún más rápido que antes. No lo entendía, ¿ese idiota aparecía de la nada y se ganaba el corazón de Sakura?

_Mierda._

Jadeó cansada y se detuvo frente a una tienda, los chocolates se exhibían, tenia suerte de que fuera temprano, si no se encontraría con una interminable fila de chicas*.

Ingreso a la tienda y compro todos los dulces que necesitaría. Uno para Shikamaru, otro para Naruto, otro para Sai, para Chôji, para Neji, para Lee, para Gaara, para Ten-ten… su dinero se evaporo más fácil de lo que hubiese pensado.

-Joder, ¿como he podido gastar tanto dinero? -Pensaba Ino con un aura depresiva mientras guardaba los 28 yenes* que le quedaban. Más les valía a sus amigos devolverle la cantidad exacta de chocolates.

Aún con aura depresiva regreso al departamento de Sakura, el recordar que su querido novio estaría allí solo aumento su depresión. Sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta, se dio cara a cara con el tipo de cabello negro.

Le miró con odio profundo. Y Sasuke la miro a ella… con indiferencia total. Las ganas de matarlo iban en aumento hasta que apareció Sakura- ¡Ino-chan! Que bueno que volviste. Te presento a Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun, ella es mi amiga Ino.

-Hmph… -Mencionaron los dos a la vez sin interés alguno.

-¿Qué es lo que les pasa? -Pensó Sakura sin dejar de sonreír, dejo a Sasuke en la sala y llevo a Ino a la cocina- ¿Me ayudas a preparar los chocolates? Sabes que yo no soy buena para este tipo de cosas.

-Compre algunos si quieres puedo darte…

-No, quiero hacerlos yo misma, sabes que así tiene más valor. Pero debes ayudarme -Dijo Sakura sonriendo. Ino respondió con una sonrisa triste que Sakura no llego a notar

-Está bien, Sakura-chan. -Respondió Ino, pero cuando miró los ingredientes con los que iban a preparar los chocolates se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea- Voy a lavar mis manos, ahora vengo -Le dijo a Sakura con una sonrisa.

La aludida asintió e Ino salió con aura maligna rodeándola, antes de notar la presencia del Uchiha. Le dio una mirada indiferente y fue hacia el baño- Sé que lo vi en alguna parte -Murmuro rebuscando entre los estantes del baño.

Cuando encontró lo que buscaba una sonrisa maligna surcó su rostro- Aquí esta -Miro el envase- Laxante natural. Efectivo al cien por ciento. Su consumo en exceso puede producir daños estomacales -Leyó- ¡Ju, ju!

Metió el envase en su bolsillo y fue sonriente hacia la cocina, ahora el problema era distraer a Sakura- Ino-chan, ¿tienes alguna receta especial para preparar chocolates?

-¿Hn? Claro, Sakura-chan, porque no vas y platicas con el bastar… con Sasuke mientras yo me encargo de todo. -Sonrió Ino mientras empujaba a Sakura hacia la puerta.

-Pero a él le parecerá raro que de la nada aparezcan los chocolates listos -Menciono Sakura.

-Dile que ya los tenias hechos y que los acabas de meter al congelador -Sakura sonrió y salió de la cocina, Ino suspiro y cerró la puerta- Bien, Uchiha Sasuke, este es tu fin -rió malévolamente.

Mientras tanto Sakura y Sasuke estaban sentados en la sala, Sakura con expresión aburrida y Sasuke con expresión de fastidio. El silencio estaba presente, aún peor que en velorio. Sakura ni siquiera recordaba como había terminado de enamorada del Uchiha.

Por el contrario Sasuke lo recordaba perfectamente, su padre le había dicho, o más bien ordenado que debían de conseguirse una novia, así que él lo hizo rápidamente para complacer a su padre y ganar por una vez a su hermano.

Lo que sorprendió fue cuando Itachi dijo que de parte de él no esperara nietos, ya que estaba cansado de sus órdenes y se marchó. A Sasuke le hubiese gustado hacer lo mismo que Itachi e irse de su casa, pero le faltaba valor, mucho valor, para enfrentar a su padre.

En la cocina, Ino terminaba de preparar los bombones de chocolate que había decidido hacer, realmente le provocaron cuando los vio ya hechos, pero recordó el frasco de laxante (que en ese momento ya se hallaba en la basura) y decidió no tocarlos.

-Sakura-chan, ya están listos los chocolates que preparaste -Murmuro Ino sonriente con los chocolates mientras deseaba no encontrarse con alguna escena de besos.

En realidad Sakura dormitaba en el sofá mientras Sasuke seguía concentrado en sus pensamientos- ¿Eh? ¡Cierto, gracias, Ino-chan! -Menciono Sakura mientras se paraba de un salto y tomaba los chocolates.

-En realidad odio los chocolates, Sakura -Dijo Sasuke secamente al darse cuenta de las intenciones de la chica.

-Maldición -murmuro Ino para luego notar como Sakura se entristecía levemente.

-Bueno… esta bien, Sasuke-kun, aún podemos ir a disfrutar del Tanabata* ya que es la primera vez que se va a celebrar antes de lo establecido -Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Hmph, como quieras -Fue la respuesta de Sasuke. Ino estaba a punto de lanzarle los chocolates directo a su rostro. Pero Sasuke se levanto antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo- Vendré a buscarte más tarde, entonces -Sakura asintió y ambas chicas vieron como Sasuke se iba.

-Sakura-chan… -Murmuro Ino temiendo de que ésta derramara alguna lágrima. Sakura volteo hacia ella y le sonrió.

-Debo ir a prepararme y tu también, Ino.

-Bien -sonrió- ¿Quieres que te preste algún yukata*? -Pregunto, Sakura sonrió y negó con la cabeza, para que poco después ambas estuvieran alistándose para la noche.

Ino termino antes que Sakura, tomo un papel, el cual contenía su deseo y suspiró observándolo, era la primera vez que deseaba algo con tanta fuerza, incluso más que cuando era pequeña y deseaba una de las muñecas que hablaban.

-¡Ino-chan! -Se sobresalto al escuchar a Sakura tocando la puerta, guardo su deseo y abrió la puerta- ¿Y, que tal me veo?

Sakura vestía un yukata blanco con estampado de flores rojas- Te ves hermosa -Murmuro Ino sonriéndole- Pero te falta un detalle -Entro a su cuarto y salió con una rosa en manos- Lo robe de la tienda antes de venir -Rio Ino para después colocarle la flor en el cabello.

-Gracias, Ino -Murmuro Sakura sintiéndose extraña ante la proximidad de la rubia.

-Sakura, yo… -Ino se quedo callada al escuchar como tocaban la puerta. Sakura se separo de ella algo sonrojada y fue a abrir la puerta. Frente a ella no solo estaba el idio… Sasuke, sino que también estaba Naruto.

-¿Naruto? -Exclamo Ino sorprendida- No sabía que conocías a éste.

-¡Oh, si! ¡Conozco a este baka desde hace tiempo! Cuando no era tan teme como ahora. -Exclamo Naruto sonriente.

-Cállate, usuratonkachi. -Le dijo Sasuke y Naruto solo bufó ofendido. Sasuke observo a Sakura e Ino- ¿Podemos irnos ahora?

-Espera -Dijo Ino mientras volvía a su habitación- Estos chocolates son para ti, Naruto, como día de la amistad. De parte mía y de Sakura. -Sonrió Ino.

-¡Gracias, ttebayo! Aunque era mejor ramen. -Murmuro Naruto la última frase.

-Cállate y come. -Sonrió Ino- Ahora ya podemos irnos -Dijo para que los cuatro se dirigieran al festival. Las calles estaban adornadas de luces de todos los colores y adornos de todo tipo, junto con algunos papeles de colores que colgaban de los arboles de bambú con deseos de toda la gente.

Naruto estaba feliz entre tantas luces- ¡Ramen! -Exclamo al notar el puesto de comida que se hallaba ahí mientras corría hacia allá para pedir un plato. Sakura e Ino sonrieron, Sasuke bufó y caminó hacia allá.

Sakura lo iba a seguir cuando noto que Ino miraba hacia el cielo- ¿Pasa algo, Ino-chan?

-Parece que fuera a llover -Susurro Ino para luego mirar a Sakura- Iré a colgar mi deseo -Sonrió mientras se giraba e iba hacia algún árbol de bambú de los que abundaban ahí.

Sakura miró algo triste a Ino sin saber porque mientras daba la vuelta e iba hacia el puesto de Ramen- ¡Otro! -Exclamaba Naruto terminando su plato para que le sirvieran uno nuevo- ¡Itadakimasu! -Dijo antes de empezar a comer nuevamente.

-Vas a atorarte, Naruto -Le menciono Sakura, pero Naruto estaba demasiado concentrado comiendo.

-Dobe, ¿me seguiste solo para comer aquí? -Dijo Sasuke

Naruto sorbió los fideos- Claro que no, baka, yo no te seguí, venía también al festival. ¡No me lo perdería ni por todo el ramen del mundo!

-Bien, pero deja de gritar -Le dijo Sasuke, Sakura se sentía algo apartada, hasta que llegó Ino emocionada mientras le tomaba de la mano.

-¡Ya empezó! -Exclamo sonriente. Naruto dejó su plato a medio terminar y salió corriendo junto con Sakura e Ino. Sasuke iba a irse también, pero el dueño de la tienda lo paró antes para cobrarle los gastos del rubio.

Mientras que Sasuke se desprendía de su dinero, todos disfrutaban al ver como el cielo se cubría de un río hecho de estrellas y rogaban porque sus deseos se hicieran realidad. Sasuke salió a tiempo como para poder contemplar todo ello.

-¡Baka! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? -Le pregunto Naruto sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

Sasuke bufó y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- Te odio, usuratonkachi -Le dijo.

-También yo, teme -Sonrió Naruto mientras ambos contemplaban las estrellas.

Ino sonrió al observar las estrellas- Sakura… -Murmuro- Nunca te dije porque me echaron de mi casa, ¿verdad? -Le dijo aún tomándola de la mano.

-No… -Susurro Sakura.

-Mi padre descubrió a la persona a la que yo amo -Sakura se sorprendió a la vez que se entristecía levemente por pensar en la posible persona a la que Ino amaba.

-¿Tan grave es? -Pregunto

-Depende del punto de mi vista, supongo, porque yo soy feliz de amarte aunque tú no me ames a mí -Sonrió Ino sin soltar a Sakura y sin dejar de contemplar la noche estrellada.

Sakura proceso las palabras y sonrió- Supongo que seguiré los pasos de mi hermano después de todo -Dijo Sasuke y esbozó una leve sonrisa a Sakura, ella comprendió mientras veía como ambos chicos se perdían entre la multitud.

-Ino… yo, hice esto para ti -Dijo Sakura mientras sacaba un envoltorio de chocolates- Deben saber mal debido a que los hice yo, pero es algo que quería darte…

-¿Por compromiso? -Sakura negó con la cabeza y sonrió para luego darle un suave beso en los labios a Ino. La rubia proceso lo que acaba de pasar para luego sonreír y besar a Sakura más profundamente. Disfrutaron del festival y vieron como los deseos eran quemados tras el festival, a Ino ya no le importaba, su deseo se había hecho realidad.

- · -

Sakura se movió entre los brazos de Ino al escuchar su celular sonando- Ino -Murmuro sin querer despertarse, la aludida se movió y tomo el teléfono para abrazar nuevamente a Sakura.

-¿Aló…? -Dijo a la vez que un bostezo escapaba de su boca.

-¡Ino-chan! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

-¿…Naruto? ¿Qué pasa?

-Pues… obligue al teme a probar uno de los chocolates que me diste y creo que le cayeron mal porque no ha salido del baño desde entonces… -Dijo Naruto entre confundido y levemente divertido.

-¿Qué…? -Susurro Ino. ¿Acaso le había dado la bolsa equivocada a Naruto? Rió- No te preocupes, Naruto, no creo que le dure mucho. Adiós -Se despidió colgando.

-¿Le paso algo a Naruto? -Pregunto Sakura algo adormilada.

-Nada importante. Solo quería agradecerme por lo chocolates -Respondió Ino mientras abrazaba a Sakura y la besaba suavemente- Te amo -Susurro contra los labios de la otra.

-Yo también, Ino-chan -sonrió Sakura para quedarse durmiendo un rato más.

* * *

*En Japón, el día de San Valentín se celebra dos veces, en la primera, las chicas regalan chocolates a sus amigos, compañeros o a la persona que aman. Un mes después, ellos devuelven el regalo.

* 1 sol = 28 yenes.

*Tanabata es un festival que celebra el encuentro de dos amantes que solo pueden verse el séptimo día del séptimo mes, se celebra el 7 de julio, pero quise adelantarlo para que callera junto con San Valentín.

*Yukata es un kimono hecho de algodón.

Y tadan! Termine este FanFic, aunque siento que me salió algo cursi U_U, pero tuvo un final feliz con Sasuke y sus problemas estomacales xD.

¿Review, laxantes (?), dulcecitos owo?

Gracias por leer =D


End file.
